Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 4 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 9 }{ 9 } $
$ = 5 - 4 \times 7 + 1 $ $ = 5 - 28 + 1 $ $ = -23 + 1 $ $ = -22 $